The present invention relates to the transport of food and related items for eating and serving a meal at a location which is away from home.
When travelling away from home such as in a recreational vehicle or in the family automobile, frequently it is desirable to bring food for eating either during travelling such as in the recreational vehicle, or at an outside destination such as a lake, picnic grove, the beach, etc.
When transporting the food, various types of picnic basket arrangements or coolers have been utilized in which the food items, plates, utensils, etc. are transported inside the cooler or in the picnic basket or bag in a loose, jumbled manner.
Upon arriving at the destination and then preparing the meal, it is necessary to unpack each of the necessary food items and related utensils, plates, and drinking cups. However, since such items have been mixed or jumbled together in the container used for carrying them, it is very inconvenient and time consuming to set up and arrange the various items in order to serve the meal. Furthermore, after completion of the meal and when returning home, it is then necessary to repack various items. This results in the various items being mixed together in jumbled fashion in the carrying container, thus requiring that they again be separated and re-arranged upon arriving back home.
A further disadvantage of eating at a remote location as described above is that the various items necessary for the meal are arbitrarily scattered on the location where the meal is being served, such as on a picnic table, thus increasing the difficulty of serving the meal.